Masked Viper
Masked_Viper.jpg Masked_Viper_2.jpg Masked_Viper_3.jpg MaskedViperGrenadeThrow.png MV1.jpg Viper.png Viper-0.png Masked Viper is one of the first bots added to offline play alongside Mike Hunter. He uses the Heavy Machine Gun and has higher health than most other bots due to his defense-enhancing equipment. Equipment All of Masked Viper's clothing equipment are Health enhancing. *Equipment 1: **Head: Combat Helmet - 5% Health. **Body: Always Ready - 5% Health. **Legs: Woodland Camo Pants - 2% Health. * Equipment 2: **Head: Black Mask - 5% Health. **Body: Always Ready - 5% Health. **Legs: Woodland Camo Pants - 2% Health. *Equipment 3: **Head: Ballistic Face Mask - 5% Health. **Body: Always Ready - 5% Health. **Legs: Woodland Camo Pants - 2% Health. * Equipment 4: **Head: Black Mask - 5% Health. **Body: Heavy Armor - 5% Health. **Legs: Heavy Armor Pants - 5% Health. *Equipment 5: **Head: Ballistic Face Mask - 5% Health. **Body: One Man Army - 5% Health. **Legs: Armored Pants - 5% Health. Strategy Masked Viper's damage-resistant armor makes him a complete bullet sponge, but his weapon of choice leaves him in the open for sniper fire and explosives. However, he compensates for this by being able to withstand a Bazooka or Howitzer Gun shot that will lower his health down to around 10%, where he switches tactics and begins to retreat. When threatened he will remain stationary or move backward. A sniper's headshot is one of the most effective ways to get a 1-hit kill, as even a bullet sponge like him doesn't stand a chance against a direct headshot from a Sniper at full health. Due to the high ammo capacity of his weapon, the fury of bullets can kill unwary players, weakening bots like Mike Hunter in about 30 bullets. If you wish to put an end to his terror though, bring weapons that deal high damage to quickly cut him down to size. For equipment, it is best to pick a suit that increases your health so you can withstand his fury, like the Combat Helmet or Always Ready armor, or one that increases your agility, like Vulcan Dynamite's Death Company and Mohawk, in order to outrun the bullets and Masked Viper himself. For newcomers, you might want to bring a few Medikits in case you need to hold out longer, or a grenade to soften Masked Viper up. For professionals though, gadgets won't be necessary as by then you would have acquired powerful weapons to end Masked Viper's dominance in the early stages. Either way, these methods should ensure that Masked Viper won't be killing you anymore. Trivia *The name Masked Viper is not always true, as his face is revealed when he has the Combat Helmet equipped. *He makes an appearance in the loading screen as "100% defense" and you can unlock his full outfit in the Juggernaut Bundle. *The back of his head or mask shows orange hair. This was possibly a base design taken from the Recruit (Blonde) head as both masks have the same hair color. *In the screenshot of Respawnables in the iOS App Store, a player or bot similar to him or Masked Viper himself uses a Grenade Launcher. *His appearance with the Combat Helmet is actually used by many players in Respawnables with the Revolver. Category:Bots Category:Enemies